Survivor
by everlastingtwilight1
Summary: Love, Loss, Sex, Lies and an unbreakable bond. Travel the journey with Bella and Edward to an ending that no one would think to end. Survivors..., because thats what we are.


**I own nothing! It's all Stephaney Myer :D**

**Enjoy and review! :D**

I rubbed my face and threw the dangling stray hairs out of my face and back into its bun. My eyes drifted toward the clock to see what time it was, _3:32_am. I pressed my palms to the side of my head and pressed inward in hopes of smashing my head in.

This headache had been killing me for months now. It felt horrible and I've noticed myself taking ibuprofen like it was candy instead of a drug, slipping my feet out of my warm bed and on to the cold hard wooden floors.

I dragged myself down the hall, past my dad's room, past the sleeping cat, and down the old creaky wooden stairs. This house was silent at night and that's all it ever was. I could hear the thumping, the drum that would not stop, the repeating beat that would grow to the sound of noise, trying to overpower any other sound.

I looked at the clock in the kitchen, _3:39_. I opened the cabinet and there a handful of ibuprofen in my mouth. Grabbing the glass from the pantry, a light ringing noise came from the glass as it tapped another one. In a sudden moment a quick tickle grew on my leg and I dropped the glass, only to see it was the cat.

Butter was his name, he was white with creamy patched of very light orange. When we first got him he was yellowish and only 5 inches long, so we thought of butter. But now he's 10 years old and I still haven't grown accustom to his creepy ways.

And as the glass hit the floor, the drum in my head grew louder. And to produce more sound, you would have to hit harder, and harder did it hit.

Sliding to the ground I scrunched my knees up close to my face and took two large locks of my hair and tugged. I tugged in hopes that the beating would stop, that I could make it somehow go away! But it felt like the skin was too tight on my head and it was generally just sharp pains right in the middle of my head.

Silent footsteps rushed downstairs.

"Bella! Are you okay?" I rocked back and forth from my heels to my butt.

"Bella let's get you back to bed we'll clean this up in the morning." Charlie cooed me. I heard him grunt at my unresponsiveness. He took my wrists and gently pulled me up as I held my head and helped me upstairs, ignoring all the glass.

Sliding into bed, I closed my eyes and sat there. Counting the number of times my head kept on pounding. "Uh Thanks dad"  
neither I nor him were comfortable with sharing our feelings and before he left I saw a turn of his face just a bit. "That's what I'm here for Bella" And with that he left.

Charlie was an amazing dad. He always keep strong in front of me but we both knew the pain that was killing him inside from the day my mother left him, left me, left… us.

It was my 6th birthday when I woke up and found Butter sleeping on me. Everything was colorful back then. The sky was blue, the trees were green, and my mom was our bright yellow sun. The whole world would wake to her presence and adore her greatly. She was bubbly and fun and my parents were in love.

But now everything is black. The sky is never as blue, and the trees aren't that color of green that share life itself with us, it's more life less than anything.

My mother use to be many things before being a mother. She was wild and full of life, party all night and laughs all day.

My dad said he and his buddies were celebrating his new promotion in the job and he was confident and feeling lucky. So when he spotted the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, as he says, and he said my mother was amazing. So when he asked her out she gladly accepted. And after a year of dating the two got hitched in Vegas and celebrated for a couple of weeks.

Along came me.

And 6 years later was a note on the side of my bed,

Isabella Marie Swan,

You are beautiful and special in every way. Don't let anything bring you down, live free, live long, be crazy, and mostly don't be afraid to fall in love.

I will miss you,

Love mom.

But my dad got another note. Something along the lines were he has become a wimp and a pushover and how he's holding her down.

And that was the day I say my dad cry. But they were young and now my mom is out there somewhere probably living life large, and has probably broken many men's hearts. But no one has yet to break hers.

Now my dad is 34 years old, I'm 16 years old and we live in the wetlands of Forks Washington.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I gazed at the clock, _6:33_. Shit I lost sleep again. I got up and dragged myself to the bathroom.

I was disgusting. I leaned forward to stare at the bags that literally hung under my eyes. I rummaged around, brushed my teeth and threw my hair in a bun on the top of my head.

I ran in my room and threw on a tight red, log sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans along with converse and jumped downstairs to clean up the glass. I looked like shit, no wonder no one liked me.

It was gone. Dam it Charlie cleaned it up. He shouldn't have that was my mess. I walked to the cabinet and pulled the ibuprofen out and shoved some in my mouth and the bottle in my backpack. I ran out the door to my truck and drove off to school.

Pulling into the closest spot I could find I turned off the car and sat the. My head hurt. I took a couple more ibuprofen. Sliding out of the car I walked to English until I heard someone call my name. "Bella!" I stopped and turned to see it was Angela.

Angela was my best friend, and my only friend. Ever since Ben started a rumor that she was a lesbian, no one wanted to hang out with her other than me, since I had no friends. And that too was the day that Angela Webber joined the freaks table at lunch.

"Hey Ang." I threw her a half smile and we started to walk again.

"Hey can you meet me at my place after school today? My parents are out of town and they took my baby brother so I'll be home alone." I opened my mouth and shut it again. I didn't like going out of my comfort zone which was school or home.  
"Please think about it Bella! I've got movies, tons of junk food, games, music. Whatever you want."

"I'll think about it. Let's see how much home work we get."  
"Thanks Bella, see you at lunch kay?"

"Bye Angela" I threw her a smile and with the moped off to English.

8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Alright class! We we'll be reading one of the best romance novels of all time!" *Sighs and grunts erupted from the class room*

"That's okay! Because you guys don't have a say in this since I'm the teacher. We will be reading Romeo and Juliet!" My head snapped up. I hated Mrs. Larnback, she had a nasty voice and laugh and she was quite a grunt who laughed at her own jokes. But I was really excited right now because **finally** we were doing something interesting!

"Now class I will hand out you books and you better treat them with care or you pay money to replace them!" She started passing the books out and she stopped. "Eric hand it over." He looked up innocently at her.

"Don't play games with me Eric hand the phone over." A shocked expression crossed his face.

"How did you-"  
"Cause Eric, no one just looks at their crotch and smiles now hand it over" Laughter came from every inch of the class room. I smiled and looked down at my notes.

English passed quickly along with history, algebra 2, and theatre. Ah, lunch, long waited lunch. Were the lions were let out of their cage.

I grabbed a burger, coke and some chips and went to sit with Angela who was already eating her packed lunch. "Hey Bella!" She said between bites.

"Hey Angela." I smiled at her and took a large bite out of my burger. I loved meat. I swallowed it down with a big gulp of soda.

"So…?" She was starting with the whole come over thing. "I can come over" I smiled.

What the heck? I mean I need some type of human contact and a quite house with some company. Her eyes light up and her smile grew large. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

I just smiled and shook my head taking another bite from my burger.

"Were starting our spring play soon." I began trying not to make an awkward silence. "Oh?"

"Yea Mr. Hauffre said were singing and dancing so it's a musical actually, but I'm excited. Yet I still don't know what the play is about." I finished my burger and grabbed some ibuprofen from my pocket and downed them with some soda.

"It's not right how much ibuprofen you take in one day" She looked at me worried.

"You worry too much." And with that the bell rang. "Bye Bells see you in, like, an hour!"

"Bye Angela" Ugh I was not in the mood for biology.

Walking through the door I found my empty lab table. No one wants to sit with how they call it "emo swan".

Mr. Banner started one of _fresh_ lectures when a stunning, hansom guy came in the class room. "You're Mr. Banner, right?" Oh his voice was deep and seductive and soft like silk.

"Yes that's me, may I help you?"

"I'm uhh… new." I he looked down and back up. He was adorable when he was shy.

He has bronze sex hair that I just wanted to play with, soft emerald green eyes, and a tall sexy muscular build.

Mr. Banner froze for a moment then with a shocked expression, "Oh! Hello! Yes I heard a new student was coming, I guess it just slipped my mind. Alright Mr. Cullen, Edward Cullen right?"

He nodded "Okay you can take a seat by one of the two ladies in the back, Bella Swan or Jessica Stanly. Ladies raise your hands please?" I lifted my arm an in off the desk while Jessica tossed her hair so he could get a good look at her boobs. He looked at me and I blushed and looked down.

The next thing I knew I heard that same deep seductive voice talk and his hot breath against my face as he spoke in my ear. 

"This seat isn't taken is it?" I looked up and he smiled at me. Shit I wanted to just kiss his face off.

I laughed a little "Uhu- no." And smiled warmly towards him. He smiled back and I blushed deeper.

"Alright class, you will be starting a project today and will be working with who you're sitting bye. And Mr. Cullen, wise choice, Bella is one of my brightest students she can catch you up easily."  
Jessica let out a loud sigh like "I'm soooo offended you just impliedddd I'm stupid!" sigh.

Then Mike chipped in. "Jessica, shut it. Everyone knows you're an air head. But hey when it comes to your rack- you'd beet Bella and day!" The class busted out in laughter as I was publicly humiliated in front of this sexy god.

I looked down at my notes when everything sounded foggy when my head really started to hurt, more than normal. A tear came out of my eye from the pain. I brought my hands to my head and pressed my palms down as hard as I could.  
I grabbed the ibuprofen from my pocket and slipped 10 or 11 in my hand, I had no clue anymore. I threw them in my mouth and swallowed my own saliva and placed my hands back on my head.

I heard yelling from Mr. Banner and the silence. Mr. Banner's voice started to yell again. Everything was so loud! I looked up and things where moving a lot.

He keeps yelling and another tear escaped my eye from the pain. It suddenly got quiet then ever one started to pair up and the voices got louder.

I felt _him _tap my shoulder. I looked at him and he looked worried.

"Are you okay?"  
"No." I mustered to say. Why was he yelling too? Why was everyone frikin yelling!

"Their fake you know right?" He said I looked at him. I guess he sensed my confusion so he went on. "Her 'rack' is fake."

"How do you know that?" He shuffled around in his seat. "My dad is a doctor and I worked with him once or twice a week for the past couple of years. You see a lot of things when you help a doctor out that much, and when many girls come in with problems like disgusting infections and crap from their suregery, you know the difference. And quite frankly I find implants to be one of the biggest turn off's in the world." 

I was so firkin shocked that even the drum in my head stopped. My head ache stopped!

My smile grew wider and I threw my arms around him and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you so much!" I whispered in his ear. He looked confused.

"I've had a head ache, non stop for months beyond months and it's only been getting worse and no one could help it. But you, you made the head ache go away!" I smiled. Then I realized I sounded crazy.

He chuckled and smiled back. "Wanna hang out after school?" Holy shit did I just ask that Holy shit I did.

"Gladly" And he smild at me. I was goingto faint. Holy shit shit shit shit shit!

Edward Cullen is my new best friend.

**How was it? Leave a review a let me know! ;)**

**If you review I will send you a short story of the rest of biology class, with some deep conversation between Edward and Bella ^-^**

_**And! I won't update till I have 5 reviews!**_** SO click on that button and leave me a one word review or a 100 word review!  
I just want to know you're reading **

**Bye! **


End file.
